The Strange Job
by Mr. Light Chicken Bulbs
Summary: Goku and Vegeta both want jobs, so they both register. But how upset will they be when they end up partners, and must work together in order to succeed in all aspects of life? Not too well we can assume, and assume correctly.
1. Applications

**I do not own any Dragonball Z anything, none is mine, it's in the basement, let comrades be comrades, yatta yatta yatta, tons of other crap.**

EDITTED MARCH 9 2008

Chapter One: Applications

"Wake up!"

Goku heard his wife's voice in his dreams. He was dreaming of food as far as the eye could see. He slowly opened his eyes to see Chichi.

"What is it?" he asked in a tired voice.

"You have mail," Chichi told him as she held up an envelope. "It's from that weird place you asked for a job from."

"What place?" her husband asked.

She had an annoyed look. "The research facility," she said through barred teeth. "You know, the one that you dragged me to only to be more interested in the magazine rack then the actual job! Why the hell would you ask to buy it?!"

"It looked interesting, you pulled me away before I read who won the 1989 super bowl! Now I'll never know!"

Chichi stared for a moment, wondering how she possibly married him. Maybe someone slipped something in her cereal? Yeah, that would do. And the children? She was drunk. That was what she would believe to save dignity.

"Really?" He bolted up and opened the envelope, trying hard not to rip it in half. It read:

_Dear Mr. BLANK,_

_After much consideration, we have accepted you're job application. You start at "Al's Dinosaur Study Facility" on Monday, October 8._

_Sincerely,_

_Al_

"They accepted!" cried Goku, jumping up in joy. His sudden jump caused Chichi to tumble off of the bed.

Chichi stood up. "I still wonder how there are living dinosaurs, I'm pretty sure they went extinct 60 million years ago."

Goku shrugged. "This is the future, we can do anything!"

"I'm going to open the rest of the mail," she said as she left the room.

* * *

Vegeta was busy training in the Gravity Room. He had it set at 790, trying to beat his record of 789. However, Vegeta was too exhausted from putting his supply of electric eels in Goku's mailbox. He was about to shoot a blast in the direction of the door. Just as he fired, Bulma opened it.

"Vegeta you… AAAAHHHHHH!" She ducked just as the blast went over her head.

She stood up. "Uh, oops, that was absolutely, completely unintentional," Vegeta said as he turned the machine off so she could walk in.

"Right, just like the time where you put a time bomb in Trunks' spaghetti?"

Vegeta sighed. "It's been three days, will you ever drop that?"

"As I was saying before I was almost _blasted into_ _oblivion_, you've got some mail from Al's facility."

She held out a letter and he took it. "You can now go back to whatever you were doing," Vegeta said.

"I want to see what it says!" Bulma protested.

"If this is what I think it is then no you don't."

"Just read or I'm divorcing you!"

He opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Mr. BLANK,_

_At first we denied your application, that is, until we reach the part where you'd kick our asses, tear off our testicles and put electric eels in our toilets if we didn't. So now we have accepted out of fear. You start Monday._

_Sincerely,_

_Al_

Bulma tried to stick her head over his shoulder. "What's it say?"

Vegeta scrunched it up and threw it in his mouth. "Nothing," he said with bulging cheeks.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta landed on sides of the fifteen story building. They landed on opposite sides, so neither saw the other.

When they got in, Vegeta went to one of the two elevators beside each other and went in. Goku turned a corner and went into the other.

Vegeta got off on the fifth floor, his floor. It was a nature remake, and about eight to twelve dinosaurs were there.

"Where the hell am I?" he whispered.

A raptor came from behind Vegeta and mistook his hair for a carrot. 'I feel like I'm being watched,' he thought. The raptor was about to bite when Vegeta turned around and hit it. It ran off. "This is a very strange place," he confirmed.

Goku arrived on the eighth floor. "Hello?" he yelled.

"I'm right beside you!" Goku turned to see a man around his thirties in a white lab coat.

"Welcome!" the man said. "I am Ned, and-"

"Where's Al?" Goku quickly interrupted as though he wasn't listening. And as we all know Goku, he probably wasn't.

"Al is a busy man, he doesn't really have time to greet," Ned explained.

Goku began crying. "But I wanna! Or at least a check," Goku added in a serious tone. Ned gave him a check. "You call _that _money?"

"It's 200 dollars!"

"Nice place," Goku said, completely ignoring Ned.

Ned sighed. This would be a long talk.

**Sorry it took so long. I got really caught up in a computer game. Plus I couldn't log in…**

**If you're wondering what happens, read the next chapter. Oh, and don't forget to review.**


	2. The Three Headed Gumbo Raptor

So, did you wait patiently for this chapter? Did ya? HUH! You better not have…shakes fist Homer Simpson style, which I don't own. Sheesh, do we have to write that every time we do something like that?

Don't own anything DBZ related, read second chapter disclaimer for future references.

Chapter Three: The Three Headed Gumgo Raptor

Vegeta walked through the room. It was filled with dinosaurs, from Allosaurus to Tsintaosaurus. (Those may sound like gibberish, but they were real dinosaurs.)

Quite a few dinosaurs seemed to think his black-brown hair was a type of carrot and tried to bite it. But each one Vegeta sent crawling away.

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta whispered while looking at a very… "odd" dinosaur. It was no more then two metres, with three brown heads and blue eyes. To Vegeta, it had some kind of lump on its back, and certain parts resembled a raptor.

A man walked up to Vegeta. He had a white lab coat on and a clipboard. "You must be…" The man looked at his clipboard. "Vegi-ta!"

"Vegeta," he quickly interrupted.

"Right," the man said. "I'm Carrod, your supervisor."

Vegeta snickered when Carrod said his name. 'Sounds like carrot to me,' he thought.

"Is there something funny about my name?" Carrod asked.

"No, no," Vegeta said while he tried to hide back the urge to burst out laughing. To help, he changed the topic. "What's that?" He pointed at the three headed humped raptor.

"That's the three headed Gumbo Raptor," Carrod replied.

That only caused Vegeta to need to laugh even more. It was so bad, he made noises sounding like whimpering when a bit of a laugh escaped.

"It's our latest discovery," Carrod explained. "The hump on its back is its stomach. When it gets big enough, the stomach exits the other end all at once."

Vegeta shivered at the thought of a pile of poo that big. "What exactly goes into that gut?" Vegeta asked.

"Twigs, leaves, fish, and to our window's dislike, glass."

Vegeta leaned on a tree, but due to his immense strength, the tree fell over and hit a tyrannosaurus on the head. The tyrannosaurus roared and started stopping its feet on the ground and ripping trees from the ground.

Four men with tranquillizer guns came and began firing everywhere, even away from the dinosaur. "Idiots!" Vegeta yelled when one almost hit him.

A dart hit Carrod in the leg, thus he fell over and began snoring silently. Vegeta took this as a chance to go to the bathroom and began walking toward the door. Suddenly about four darts hit Vegeta. He pulled them out and laughed.

"No human weapon could hurt the Prince of-"

Vegeta fell on the floor and began snoring…loudly.

Goku felt a tingling. "Why do I have a feeling someone I know just fell down and started snoring?"

I had to put Goku in that chapter somewhere. It just didn't feel right without both main characters.

My sister wanted to add a few things to this chapter. She knows I erased them, or as it's said in this manual of how to talk computer: I flunked her input of the random letters of the alphabet, and deleted the overall.

Sounds like complete gibberish to me. Who knows what that means? I'm going to find out. Stands up and leaves.


	3. The Second Day of Work

**No DBZ stuff is mine.**

Chapter Four: The Second Day of Work

Goku stretched as he got out of bed and yawned (somehow his mouth went bigger then physically possible during the yawn).

Goku sat at the table. "Hi dad," Gohan said as he walked by. Gohan headed toward the door when Goku said something.

"Where're you going?"

Gohan looked at him. "High school," Gohan replied.

"Oh, right."

"Vegeta, you'll be late!" Bulma yelled through the bedroom door to Vegeta. When there wasn't a reply, she went in to see her husband sleeping soundly.

She left and came back with a foghorn. Bulma snuck to beside him and blew the horn in his ear. He jumped up.

"What? Where's the fire? What time is it? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT FOGHORN!"

Vegeta exited the elevator and walked onto the fifth floor. It looked the same besides some uprooted trees. He clearly remember what happened when he woke up.

_Flashback:_

_He got up from the hard ground. It was_ _at least 2:30...am._

_Carrod stood over him. "How did you knock that tree down?" The supervisor kept blabbing and blabbing. Eventually, he punched him._

_Reality:_

Vegeta groaned. He had two more strikes before being fired. Carrod walked up to him, with a bandage on his nose. "Seeing as you punched me, I'll give you the hard job." Vegeta gulped. "You'll be observing the Gumbo Raptor until the end of the day. Here we're very strict. So if I catch you more then twenty feet from the Raptor, you are FIRED!"

"Okay," Vegeta said. How hard could it be to watch a two metre dinosaur?

Goku found Ned. "So what do you want me to do today?" he asked. "Watch another dinosaur?"

"Actually Goku, we have a problem you might be able to help with," Ned said. He lift up a very heavy sack. "The person who's supposed to feed the pterodactyl is sick, and if that doesn't get fed… well, the building's gone in no time."

Goku grabbed the sack. It was slightly heavy, but not heavy enough to weight a saiyan down. "What floor's it on?"

"Actually, it's on the roof," Ned told him. "We let it fly around, and it comes back every three hours for food. If the food's not there, it'll get REALLY mad."

Goku went into the elevator and pressed the "roof" button. The elevator light went to nine, then ten, then eleven…and it stayed at eleven. Goku pressed the roof button over and over, but nothing happened.

Then he noticed a sign that said "GEAR JAM" in flashing letters.

"Darn," Goku said. He tore a hole in the roof of the elevator and flew to the roof.

The pterodactyl looked around, angry that there was no food. The Goku appeared with the food. It walked over and dug in.

Vegeta began looking around frantically. "Where'd it go? Where'd it go? Where'd it go?"

He had taken his eye off the Gumbo Raptor for five seconds to look at an amusing display of a guy trying to feed a stubborn triceratops. When he looked back, the dinosaur was no where in sight.

"Attention all staff," the loudspeaker boomed. "Your inspectors will be checking up on you in precisely one minute."

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta began running around everywhere, searching for the dinosaur. He saw Carrod walking toward him. Vegeta prepared for the yelling.

"Well, Vegita, (Vegeta immediately corrected him.) I see you managed to stay with the raptor."

"Huh?" Vegeta looked behind him to see the three headed Gumbo Raptor standing there.

"So, you're not fired…today."

**So did you like it? Well, review and tell me, because I'm getting very short on reviews.**

**My sister gave me an idea. I'm deciding not to put the next chapter up until I get five reviews for this chapter. One review for person.**


	4. Four Lectures in one Hour

**Now that I finally have enough reviews, I am posting the next chapter.**

Chapter Five: Four Lectures in one Hour

Vegeta walked through the room. It was lunch break, and he was more bored then when Bulma told him about bullfrogs. And that caused him to fall asleep…four times!

'I think I'll cause some havoc,' he thought. 'After all, who'll know it's me?'

Vegeta removed the window of Carrod's office and set up a trap. Then he hid behind a bush as Carrod went to his office. Carrod open the door and a steak hit him in the face and sent him tumbling out the window.

A dinosaur smelt food on Carrod and began licking him. Then another dinosaur licked Vegeta. "Shoo, shoo!" he said.

"VEGETA!"

Carrod lectured Vegeta about what happened to pranksters and how he would have fired him on the spot had it been working hours.

Later, the Gumbo Raptor saw Carrod walking with Vegeta and Carrod had a cherry hat super glued to his head. Vegeta had obviously pulled another prank.

Carrod once again brought Vegeta to his office and once gain started lecturing.

Meanwhile, in the lunchroom, everyone watched Goku with wide eyes eat a lunch the size of a t-rex!

"How can you eat all that?" someone asked.

"Easy," Goku said. "Get enough food to fill half of my stomach!"

Then there was a shake and all his food spilt in the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…….."

Goku yelled until long after lunch was over.

After the shake happened, Carrod immediately found Vegeta whistling innocently with a huge boulder slammed onto the ground next to him.

"Follow me," Carrod ordered, the cherry still glued down and the imprint of a steak still on his face.

Carrod lectured Vegeta about his paycheck and the state of the building for the third time that hour. But when it was over, Vegeta decided a last prank was in order.

Right before everyone got back Vegeta jumped out and started scaring the dinosaurs. Then when everyone got back, the berserk dinosaurs were rampaging around. It took an hour to calm them down.

"That was good," Vegeta whispered. He turned around and saw Carrod standing behind him.

"Vegeta, firing you will be too small," Carrod said as he brought Vegeta to the elevator. "So I'm giving you a much worse punishment."

"And what would that be?" Vegeta asked, smirking.

"A partner."

"Who's the unlucky ass?" Vegeta asked.

The elevator door opened to reveal his partner. 'Not him!' Vegeta thought. He began hyperventilating. Vegeta began pouring sweat. His eyes closed as he fainted.

**You all probably know what happens. This chapter was pretty fun. I said it before in my life and I'll say it again. **

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha(gasp)hahahahahahahaaa!**


	5. Career Partners

**I had a review that asked when Goku and Vegeta would pair up. Well, this is the chapter for the one who asked. Enjoy!**

**Fee: And he'll make it longer. Finally!**

**NOT CIR: Shut up and go sit in your crawl space.**

**Fee: We don't have a crawl space. And hypothetically, why would I? I'm older than you, so I should be-**

**Cir: (Aims shotgun at heart)**

**Fee: Uuhh… and on with the chappie! Hope you enjoy! (nervous laughter)**

Chapter Six: Career Partners

After Vegeta fainted he went into a seizure (when you fall down and start twitching and swinging your arms and legs around rapidly). Goku wasn't sure why. All he did was smile.

Vegeta finally got up panting. "Kakarott! What are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

"Uhhh, I've worked here since May 8th," Goku said.

"Vegita-"

"VEGETA!" Vegeta yelled at Carrod.

"Anyway, Goku is your new partner!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's not that bad Vegeta!" Goku said. "It's not like I have a short term memory prob- Hi Vegeta!"

"I'll be going," Carrod said.

"NOOO!" Vegeta's hand shot out at Carrod to grab him but it got caught in the closing door. The elevator began to move up and so did Vegeta's hand. To get it free, Vegeta yanked it out but threw the elevator down the shaft at high speed.

There was a crash and Goku and Vegeta both heard Carrod yell up, "One strike left!"

"So let me get this straight," Goku said later. "If you do one more bad thing during work hours, you're fired?" Vegeta nodded. "And you've only been working here for three days?"

"Can it Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled.

"Can't you call me Goku for once?"

"No."

"Come on!" Goku begged. "I'll call you something!"

"Kakarott," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Stop saying-"

"Kakarott. Kakarott."

"-that or-"

"Oh no, Kakarott's saying something," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"-else I'll call you-"

"Kakarott! Kakarott!"

"-VEGETABLE HAIRED GUY!"

SLOW MOTION (They fight faster then the human fingers can type):

POW! Vegeta punched Goku in the nose and it began bleeding. "You bastard!" Goku yelled and punched back. BAM! Then Vegeta hit back. Blunk. They soon began punching each other and somehow made their way to the elevator shaft and fell down it. They didn't notice, which was weird, and kept punching.

Goku bit Vegeta and Vegeta punched him. "No biting!"

"This is a free for all!" Goku yelled as they hit the ground floor. They continued fighting through the lobby and bashed into the counter. Vegeta sacked Goku and Goku threw Vegeta at the wall. Then as if he just realized, Goku grabbed his crotch and said, "OOOWWWWWW!"

Vegeta got up and ripped the wall off. "A little slow in reactions Kakarott," Vegeta said.

"IT'S GOKU YOU ASS!"

Vegeta threw the wall and it missed by a mile. Miles away, Krillin walked down a road. "I wonder how Vegeta's temper problem is going," he said. Just then the wall crashed right beside him. "Eep." He backed up slowly.

Ned walked out of an elevator to see Goku and Vegeta fighting. He backed away slowly.

Vegeta pulled on Goku's hair. "Give up, Kakarott!" he said.

"Never!" Goku kicked Vegeta right in the wang and Vegeta fell on his knees.

Vegeta punched Goku's stomach and Goku kicked his shin. There was a cloud of dust and when it disappeared, Goku was strangling himself and Vegeta was punching his own gut. They stopped and looked at each other before fighting again.

NORMAL SPEED:

When the two went home, the first floor was a disaster with wrecked stuff everywhere. Goku had wrapped a plant leaf around his arm to stop the blood and Vegeta had an ice pack on his head.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "I'm still calling you Kakarott."

**That was _really _fun to write. I admit, it did have quite a bit of swearing, but wasn't it funny?**

**Fee: im soo happy the chapter exceeds 2 pages!**

**Cir: (Brings out mini-gun)**

**Fee: You really like threatening me wit weapons don't you?**

**Cir: Go back to playing my guitar. Wait a second!**

**Fee: mine's upstairs. Too far man.**

**Cir: Wow, you _are _the laziest person ev- Wait another second! Mine was upstairs too!**

**Fee: urz is in tune. And thatz it for the chappie! Review review review to get a new one out! Toodles!**

**Cir: The review thing's my line! Oh well, wait a third second, since when do you say "toodles"?**

**Fee: Since I felt like it. And I said toodles, ending the chapter (shakes homer style fist)**

**Cir: (Fires mini-gun)**


	6. Ferocity of the Females

**Just so you know, Feenux _is _a real person, and I only killed her digitally. Somehow, you can't kill her in reality though. In fact, you can't even kill her digitally! That is why I have gotten a new plan: strand her on Mercury! Mwahahaha-**

**Fee: howdy!**

**Cir: Aw crap! I thought I _already _strand her on Mercury!**

Chapter Seven: Ferocity of the Females

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE TWO OF YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT!" Bulma and Chichi yelled in unison.

Vegeta and Goku both pointed at each other and both said, "He started it!"

"I don't care who started it!" Chichi yelled.

"Me neither!" Bulma agreed.

They were sitting in Bulma living room. Vegeta was the entire reason they got in trouble. 'Why'd he do that?' Goku thought. 'Why couldn't he just stay quiet?'

_Flashback:_

_Vegeta and Goku cleaned their wounds and threw out the ice and leaf. Then they both went home._

"_Hi Chichi!" Goku said when he got home._

"_How was your day?"_

"_Uh, fine!" Goku said quickly. Suspiciously quick._

_Vegeta also arrived home. He went straight to the kitchen and ate something. "I beat up Kakarott today," he told Bulma._

"_WHAT!" Bulma had called Chichi and told her that Goku and Vegeta fought._

_Reality:_

And that was how they got where they were. Goku had to teleport over there to Vegeta and they both started getting yelled at by their wives. Goku groaned.

Goten and Trunks walked into the room. "What's going on?" Goten asked.

"Bulma and I are just yelled at Vegeta and your father," Chichi replied.

"Oh, okay," Goten said, but Trunks was more curious.

"What'd they do?" he asked.

Goku sighed. He knew how Bulma explained things like that.

"Your father and Goku were at work and then your father started mocking him and they GOT INTO A FIGHT, VEGETA WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Goten smiled. "I like how that sounds. Hell hell hell. What does it mean?"

Bulma and Chichi looked at each other and Trunks smacked himself in the forehead. "Goten you idiot," he mouthed.

"What'd you say Trunks?"

Chichi looked at Goten. "Never say that word again," she ordered him.

"Trunks?"

"NO, HELL!" Chichi yelled.

Bulma and Chichi turned back to where their husbands were to find them gone.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were flying away. "Won't they kill us when they find us?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"They won't find us if we fly to the moon," Vegeta said as he flew upwards.

**That chapter was pretty short, but-**

**Fee: SHORT? OF COURSE IT WAS SHORT! God make them longer to keep people's attention! And I read the top of this. (shakes fist) do you like my pretty wings?**

**Cir: Two things. One, those aren't your wings, they're cardboard. Two, what was wrong with the top? Let me check. Oh yeah, how _did_ you get back?**

**Fee: u'll never know! Mwahaha. And after I escape that place, I come back here to find u talking about killing me! And I like these wings! Theyre kewl!**

**Cir: (Takes out bazooka) Tell me.**

**Fee: (pop and Vegeta comes out of nowhere)**

**Vegeta: what the hell?**

**Fee: you'll defend me right Vegeta?**

**Vegeta: hell no**

**Fee: I have a cookie…**

**Vegeta: (thinks about it) sure. **

**Cir: I have the erase button…**

**Vegeta disappears. He reappears, takes the cookie and then disappears again**

**Fee: aww. Nehoo, im writing my own story now I tink, so byes.**

**Cir: Anyway, I have a deleted scene from chapter one here. I call it, "Gohan's Mail".**

Chapter One Deleted Scene: Gohan's mail

"Gohan, you have mail," Chichi told him.

"Really?" Gohan said with a mouth full of bacon. He took the three envelopes his mother gave him and opened the first one. It read:

_Dear Gohan,_

_After school, meet me on the football field benches, I have to show you a really funny picture I saw on the cover of a book._

_Videl_

Chichi looked over his shoulder. "Wasn't that date three weeks ago?" she said.

"Yeah." Gohan opened the next one.

_Hey Gohan,_

_If you get this letter, then you've finally picked up the mail. Your mailbox is getting too full!_

_Signed,_

_The Mailman_

Gohan rolled his eyes then looked at the third. "This one's for Goten." He handed it to his mom then went back to his bacon to see it was all gone. He looked at his dad as he burped.

"I couldn't help it!" Goku said.

**Tell me what you think of the chapter and the deleted scene. Bye!**


	7. Night Shift

**Fee is busy eating dinner, so she hopefully won't be able to write in the author's notes this chapter. And that should save me some comebacks. But just in case, I have a chainsaw if she comes.**

Chapter Eight: Night Shift

Goku arrived at the building with Vegeta at 8:00. They had to work night shift for a few weeks to repair the damage. To Goku, it just seemed like the best way to reduce the building to rubble.

"Okay Kakarott, (Goku shot Vegeta a mad look) to make sure we don't fight-"

"You'll start-"

"-you'll have to-"

"-calling me Goku!"

"-not say a word."

They went to the third floor, the floor they'd spend their shift. Neither Goku or Vegeta had ever gone to that floor. All they knew was that they put the professionals on that floor, and they usually came out with scratches and bruises, and once or twice someone came out on a stretcher.

They got onto the floor and walked down the hall until they reached a padlocked door. Vegeta took a key from his pocket and opened the door. They walked in and he locked it again.

"This place is weird," Goku said as they walked in. It was a complete forest remake, it even had moss on some trees.

"What do you mean? It looks normal, all the floors are some type of remake," Vegeta pointed out.

"There's no dinosaurs."

Vegeta hated to admit it, but Goku was right. The ground was bare, there weren't any birds or even animals. They couldn't even see windows. "They're probably asleep," Vegeta said.

Then they heard trees breaking and stomping getting louder. Vegeta saw some trees close to them getting uprooted. A tree was thrown and Goku jumped out of the way just in time. Then he saw it.

The beast had two long brown legs each with three sharp toes. It had two huge arms with four fingers and one thumb each. The back and top of its head had long, black horns. The eyes glowed red and the teeth were probably each a foot long. The strangest part was its back. It had dozens of long, grey whip-like things. Each was probably seven metres! The beast itself was about the size of a t-rex.

It roared and approached Goku and Vegeta. "What _is _that?" Goku asked.

"How should I know?" Vegeta shot back. "Let's see what it wants before jumping to conclusions."

The monster walked toward them one step at a time. It smelt warm flesh, tender, tasty meat. It would take them out easily. It roared and its whips shot at them. Goku and Vegeta walked in different directions. Vegeta shot energy balls at it, expecting it to fall over, but it whapped the energy away with its whips.

The monster smashed Vegeta square on in the chest with one of its enormous hands. He hit a wall and before he could move, the whips wrapped around him like a cocoon. All he could see was the whips. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath.

The monster began attempting to crush Vegeta into something that could fit in its mouth. But while it was distracted, Goku began getting ready for a Kamahamaha. "Ka, ma, ha, ma-"

The monster sensed the danger and smacked Goku with one of the remaining whips, sending him flying into another wall.

Vegeta used the distraction to send out an energy wave and break out. The beast roared and snapped at him, cutting him in the ankle. It chased after him.

"Fly Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "It has a taste for you!" (Ha, ha, that's from the Simpsons.)

After ten minutes of watching, Goku decided to help. He went super saiyan and chased after it. He kicked it in the butt, and with it running it went flying across the room and landed in the lake.

Goku landed in the lake and went underwater. 'I wonder how many fish are in here?' he thought. Then he felt biting all over him, as well as blood. He saw a tiny fish with razor sharp teeth.

'Piranhas!' Goku thought. 'I had to go really deep!' He began swimming up but the piranhas continued to sink their teeth into Goku. He could see the top. Right before he surfaced, a piranha swam up between Goku's legs and…

Goku sprung out of the water. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HIT THE TARGET!" he yelled.

The monster walked out of the water. The piranhas were so insignificant, they caused it no pain. It roared and shot its whips at Goku, wrapping around his arms and legs. It began pulling, attempting to tear Goku apart. The pain was so intense, he began sweating.

The creature's eyes went wide and it let go of Goku, its whips steaming. Vegeta went super saiyan and blasted it across the lake. It stood up and walked into the forest.

The two super saiyans floated beside each other. Vegeta growled. "I'm going to MURDER Carrod!"

**That was the first fight chapter I've ever written on Tell me what you think of it in your reviews. Once I reach eight reviews, I'll post the next chapter. As I've said before, one review per person.**

**Well, um, I'm not even sure why I made a new paragraph. Uh, bye! (Runs away.)**


	8. Vegeta's Big Surprise

**I don't really have anything to write in this author note. So here's the chapter!**

Chapter Nine: Vegeta, You're Fired!

Vegeta stormed into the building. He went into the elevator and slammed the eight button. His strength smashed it. The floor sign changed to 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9? 10? The elevator jerked down to two. Vegeta slammed on the floor. He was about to get up but was flattened as the elevator went to floor five too quick.

"I think I hit it too hard," he said as he was flattened against the roof when the elevator went to one. Floor 11, floor 3, floor 9, floor, 1 again…

Goku heard yelling in the left elevator, so he took the right one.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was rocketed out of the shaft, still in the elevator. He looked through the window and saw the clouds. 'It'll fall back down any second,' Vegeta thought. But the elevator kept going up and the next time he looked, the earth looked the size of a marble.

That was when it started going down. The elevator shook as it entered the atmosphere. It went directly into the shaft and crashed onto the ground. He lifted his head as a tooth fell out.

Goku met Ned. "So Neddy, what do I gotta do today?" Goku asked.

"Would you mind giving this to Carrod?" Ned asked him and held out a small package. "He requested it, and I'm too busy."

Goku looked over Ned's shoulder and saw a fishing kit. Ned blocked his view. "Uh, better hurry!" He shoved it into Goku's hand.

Vegeta stormed into the eighth floor. "CARROD!" Carrod walked out of his office and Goku came from the other elevator.

"What is it Vegita?" Carrod asked. Vegeta was too mad to correct him.

"YOU!" he yelled.

"What is it with me?" Carrod asked.

"Uh, Carrot, Ned asked me to give you this," Goku said as he gave it to Carrod.

"It's Carrod," Carrod said. "And what were you saying Vegeta?"

"YOU _KNEW _THERE WAS SOME KIND OF MONSTER IN THERE!" yelled Vegeta. "YOU WANTED US TO DIE, DIDN'T YOU CARROD!"

"What monster? There's no monster on the third floor, just Snapper," Carrod said.

"SNAPPER?" Vegeta yelled. "ALL I SAW WAS A RED EYED WHIPPED FREAK!"

Carrod looked unimpressed. "Vegeta, I hired you to do your job, but instead, you disobey me, prank me and insult my pet. That gives me one choice."

Goku stood there listening intently. The fact that everyone had forgotten about him gave him a chance to do some eight-inch eavesdropping. 'What's he going to do?' Goku asked himself.

"Vegeta," Carrod began, "you're fired!"

**How many of you expected that _before_ you read the chapter's title? Tell me in a review.**

**I've gotten a good idea. I'm opening a fan FAQ. You can ask me questions about the story in your reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter. But even if it isn't a question, keep the reviews coming!**


	9. Meeting Al

**The chapters are getting a bit less funny. My personnel favourite was the Goku vs. Vegeta fight in chapter six.**

**Anyway, I'm going to put in some parts that are funny, like a few parts you'll see…**

Chapter Ten: Meeting Al

"FIRED! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN! ARE YOU GETTING A FLAMETHROWER OR SOMETHING!" Vegeta yelled.

"It means he's making you quit, and you don't have a choice," Goku told him.

Carrod smiled. 'The best part of my job is firing,' he thought.

"Can't you give him one more chance?" Goku begged.

"No I can't."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" Goku begged.

"I told you, no!" Carrod yelled. "Unless…"

Goku went right into Carrod's face with a smile. "Unless?"

"I have to talk with Al Gilliston the XXVII," Carrod said.

"Twenty seventh? How long has his family been around?" Vegeta questioned Carrod. "Vegeta" being his family's first name only went down to eighteen. He himself was "Vegeta XVIII."

"Long time."

Carrod walked to the elevator shaft. "Uh, Carrod-" Vegeta covered Goku's mouth. _'You _are _evil,' _Goku said in a telepathic message.

'_I know,' _Vegeta telepathically said back.

Carrod pressed the button and the elevator opened. He took a step into mid air and fell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" BOOM. Carrod had gone into the shaft that Vegeta smashed.

Goku teleported himself and Vegeta down to see Carrod's face jammed into solid ground and his legs twitching in mid air.

Carrod raised a finger. "Medic."

Goku and Vegeta stood with Carrod in the working elevator. The supervisor had a neck brace and a cast on his left arm.

"Uh, sir?" Goku asked Carrod.

"What is it?"

"How'd you escape that with so little injuries?" Goku asked.

"The power of ten million kilowatt healing is very strong."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Why hadn't he heard of that before? He knew about every type since-well, why don't I just make a flashback.

_Flashback:_

_Vegeta sat in the defendant chair in a court room. The accuser, Arnold Schwarsinadgoy was the accuser._

"_Thanks to him, I needed radiation treatment!" Arnold said._

"_He pissed me off!" Vegeta yelled back._

"_I told you I don't like anchovies!" Arnold yelled back for his yelling back to him._

"_Then you threw one at my face!" Vegeta yelled back for Arnold's yelling back for his own yelling back._

"_That didn't happen!" Arnold yelled back for Vegeta's yelling back for his own yelled back because of Vegeta's yelling back._

"_That's a dirty lie!" Vegeta yelled back for Arnold's yelling back for his yelling back for Arnold's yelling back for his very own yelling back (Fee: just stop it; Cir: I was planning to right now!)._

_Reality:_

There were about ten zillion cases for Vegeta hurting someone, and each one he learned a new way a person could be healed. He knew so many, he even wrote a book about them. It was: "Vegeta Brief's Guide of Healing."

But back to the plot.

They arrived on the 11th floor. Goku walked out to see that they were in a very large room with quite a few chairs and a desk. A woman sat behind it.

"I would like to speak with Al," Carrod said.

"Normally you need an appointment," the woman said, "but as a supervisor, I can give you five minutes."

They walked through the door on her left and entered an office with a good window view. It had a desk in front of the window and a man reading a book called, "World Domination Tips."

"Ahem," Vegeta said. He was bored and wanted to go. 'The soon this ends, the better.'

The man had a huge mustache and a business suit. Despite the huge mustache, he had no hair on the top of his head.

"What is it?" the man, who was obviously Al, asked.

"I have fired Vegita-"

"Vegeta!"

"-because he has no more strikes. However, Goku wants me to keep him."

"I see," Al said. "Give me a minute." Al turned around in his chair so you couldn't see him. But an arm stretched out and began playing with a yo-yo.

'Are only idiots employed here?' Vegeta thought.

'What a weirdo,' Goku thought at the same time.

Al turned around. "Vegeta," he began, "I'm giving you one more chance." Vegeta groaned. "Goku, seeing as you want to give him another chance, the strike is coming from you."

"WHAT!" Goku screamed. "YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!"

"I did," Al replied calmly.

Goku ruffled his hair. "I told you not to tell me that!"

**The plan is afoot. No, not a literal foot, but started. Fee will be distracted watching her DVD, so I'm SAFE during this author note. Although I did want to use my taser…**

**Vegeta: Like that would do anything…**

**Cir: Hey, I brought you here as a guest, so only talk when I ask you to!**

**Vegeta: I have better things to do. (Walks away)**

**Cir: Anyway, at 14 reviews, the next chapter is up. I like creating that review rule. Oops, did I type that? Why am I keeping it up? Bye! (Runs away.)**

**Fee: Mwahaha, author's notes are NEVER safe from me… wow I have nothing to say today… huh, weird. Anyhoo, what he said up there. **

**Vegeta: are you supposed to be here?**

**Fee: uh, no. Ssh! Im not here, im "watching a DVD"**

**Vegeta: …ok**

**Fee: (anime sweatdrops) alrighty, hey Vegeta I have a proposition for you…**

**Vegeta: I'm listening**

**Fee: to be continued! Mwaaahahahaaaa! (Actually I don't have a plan, any ideas? Hello? Anyone there?)**

**Cir: Ahem… Why is she in here?**

**Vegeta: I don't know let's ask- Where'd she go?**


	10. Vegeta's Chaos

**I don't own any DBZ things, but I do own Carrod, Ned, Al and his company, the Gumbo raptor, the monster on floor 3 and anything else in this story.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Time to look at the questions…Let's see…What! None!**

**Goku: Looks like they understand it completely.**

**Cir: Be quiet. Seeing as Vegeta was being a jerk, I put him back in the story and took Goku out.**

**Goku: But this _is _the story.**

**Cir: Uh, well, thing is, uh…**

Chapter Eleven: Vegeta's Chaos

Goku was happy Vegeta didn't get fired, but he was becoming suspicious why he hadn't seen him around anymore. He had asked Ned, but he said Vegeta hadn't missed a single day, meaning Goku just wasn't in the right spots.

"I'm going to see where he is," Goku said. He went to the 2nd floor, the floor where all the security cameras were. Goku earned special access to spots normal employees weren't allowed.

_Flashback_

"_Goku," Ned called. Goku stopped and looked at Ned. "I've been told to give you this award!" Ned handed Goku a plaque._

"_Thanks Ned. Uh, what's it for?"_

"_So little people have completed all their jobs for a week straight," Ned explained. "And since you are one of the three, I can give you a special access card. You can enter minor restricted areas that other employees aren't allowed in."_

_Goku raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'minor?'" he asked._

"_You can go in the kitchens and the security camera room."_

_Reality_

Goku slid his card through a slot and pressed the button marked 2. The elevator moved down and stopped on that floor. And since Goku had used his card, he was allowed to go to the floor.

Goku looked in a screen. It showed Al reading that book again. Another one had the monster on floor 3 making faces at the camera and mooning it.

Goku rolled his eyes and looked at another camera. Vegeta was lighting something. It looked like. "Dynamite!" He looked closer and saw it was a fuse, but not to dynamite. The fuse was burning up, but it went past the camera. He wouldn't be able to see. Goku pressed a few buttons and types: Camera 8D.

The camera moved and showed it was going to…a dinosaur's butt? The fuse went seemingly into the butt and its head shot up. The dinosaur moved to show the fuse still going…to fireworks!

Goku picked up the microphone. He knew that whatever Vegeta was doing, he wouldn't want to miss it and he'd have to put it out if he left. "Attention Vegeta, would you report to the lobby for a moment?"

Vegeta didn't move. He repeated. Then Goku realized that he wasn't holding the microphone, he was holding a stapler. Goku reached for the microphone, but first he looked at the screen. The fireworks had no launcher, so they'd just explode. Right beside them was a megaphone!

Goku grabbed the real microphone and yelled his message.

Vegeta heard the message but ignored it. 'I'll just see the outcome of this first…' he thought.

Goku teleported in and put the fuse out. "Vegeta, were you going to deafen us all?" Goku asked him.

Vegeta smiled. "Good job, have a sandwich," Vegeta replied and held out a peanut butter sandwich. Goku took it and swallowed it whole. 'Fool!' Vegeta thought. 'There were enough tranquilizers in there to knock out a Super Saiyan 4!'

Goku began swaying and burped. "Hello pizzas," Goku dizzily said to the fireworks. He ate all the fireworks before falling unconscience. Vegeta stood there wide eyed. He had _swallowed _all of the fireworks.

'So much for chaos,' Vegeta thought. 'I'll just throw Kakarott in a closet.' Vegeta lifted up Goku and the special access card fell out of Goku's hand. Vegeta picked it up. "Special access to Goku Son for the kitchen and security camera room!" Vegeta grinned. It was a VERY evil grin. Eviler then the grin he made when fighting Goku for the first time. Eviler then when he destroyed an entire planet.

Vegeta threw Goku in the closet in Carrod's office and locked him in. Goku could easily break out, so he left a plate with about fifty tranquilized sandwiches in there along with a flashlight pointing at them.

Vegeta walked into the elevator and went to the 2nd floor. He went to the microphone and an idea popped into his head. Vegeta grabbed the microphone and said his plan.

"Attention all supervisors, you must report to the Pizza Hut on the other side of city for a special treat." Then Vegeta took out his cell phone. "Hello? Pizza Hut? Could you get 8 million pizzas ready for tons of people coming? Ok."

Vegeta looked in all the screens. Not a supervisor in sight. 'Now for phase two…'

Goku woke up in the closet. "Why am I in here?" he asked aloud. Goku stood up and got ready to burst out when he saw the sandwiches. "Oooooo!" Goku ate a sandwich and fell back over unconscience.

Vegeta called on his cell phone Al's number. "296-561-0915." Al's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Al Gilliston, this is the mayor. I would like you to meet me at city hall in ten minutes." The camera showed Al bolt out the door and another one showed him get in his car.

'Phase three time…'

Vegeta went to every floor and put shaving cream around the dinosaurs' mouths to make it seem like they had rabies. It worked on every dinosaur except the Gumbo raptor. It kept eating the shaving cream until Vegeta ran out. Eventually, he put contacts on it that made its eyes look red.

The raptor licked him. All the other ones were just doing their usual things. "I'll make all of you mad," Vegeta assured.

Vegeta shot an energy ball at the ground and caused an explosion that freaked all of the dinosaurs out in the entire building! They began running around, tackling other dinosaurs, but the Three-Headed Gumbo raptor remained panting like a happy dog.

"What was that explosion?" Goku said as he sat up in the closet. He stood up and then saw the sandwiches. "One more couldn't hurt." THUD!

Vegeta growled. "What will make you angry!" he yelled at the raptor.

"More then you could do." Vegeta stared. "What, haven't you seen a talking dinosaur before?" the left head said.

"I have officially gone insane," Vegeta stated.

"Hardly," the centre head said.

"We've tried to keep this a secret to annoy those scientists," the right head explained. "For instance, whenever they suspect what we like to eat, we eat something else."

"And then Lefty got drunk over there and tried to eat a window!" the centre said.

"That wasn't my fault Centren!" Lefty said.

"From what I believe, it was **completely **your fault," the right head said.

"Stay out of this Righter," Centren said.

"I'll be going now," Vegeta said.

"Wait!" all three heads yelled at once.

Vegeta turned around. "What do you want?"

"You have to promise not to tell ANYONE that we can talk," Righter said.

Vegeta smirked. This was his chance. "I'll make a deal," Vegeta began. "I won't inform anyone of your secret if you run around crazily like the others." The three heads nodded and began running.

Vegeta went to Al's floor. When everyone got back, Al would be too distracted to go to his office. The Saiyan Prince began reading through Al's files. "This should be interesting," Vegeta said as he grabbed a file and headed to the elevator.

**Cir: Well? What did you think about it?**

**Goku: I think I wouldn't eat all those sandwiches in real life!**

**Cir: (Hands Goku a sandwich)**

**Goku: (Eats sandwich)**

**Cir: For all you knew, that could have had enough tranquilizers to knock you out.**

**Goku: AARRRRRGGG!**

**Cir: Anyway, review and get more chapters!**


	11. The Framing

**Cir: NEXT!**

**Gohan: (Sits in chair)**

**Cir: So why do you want to be the substitute for when Goku is sick?**

**Gohan: Because I know what he'd say and I can comment in a good way.**

**Cir: I'll consider it. But for now, I'll see what the others say. NEXT!**

**Fee: what are you doing?**

**Cir: Goku's sick, so I need someone to take his place for today.**

**Vegeta: (sits in chair)**

**Cir: Why do you want to be the substitute for Goku when he's sick?**

**Vegeta: Because I can keep him sick!**

**Cir: --………NEXT!**

**Fee: why don't you just get to the story? and why can't i be the substitute?**

**Cir: Fine… And you are one of the author things already!**

Chapter Twelve: The Framing

Goku woke up again and saw the sandwiches. "Not this time!" he said. Goku broke through the door and left Carrod's office.

He looked around. "Great, I've lost him again." Goku went to the elevator and reached into his pocket, to find nothing. Goku began searching frantically, but he found nothing.

'I better tell Al,' Goku thought.

Vegeta was going to make sure Goku was still in the closet. He arrived on the 8th floor to see Goku standing there.

Goku's eyes narrowed. "Vegeta," he began, "why isn't there anyone here? And why do all the dinosaurs have shaving cream surrounding their mouths?"

"How do you know that's shaving cream?" Vegeta asked.

"Have you forgotten how good my nose is?" Goku asked.

"Damn you Kakarott," Vegeta whispered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Goku raised an eyebrow. Vegeta was acting very weird. Then again, he once did…

_Flashback_

_Goku and Vegeta were training when Vegeta took a demented pear out of his pocket. "Do you want this Kakarott?" he asked._

_Vegeta had never ever EVER given Goku any food before, in fact, he never gave him _anything_! 'It's probably an act of kindness,' Goku thought and he threw the pear up, eating the pear whole. But for some reason it had no stem._

_Goku felt his stomach was going to burst and he passed out._

_When he woke up, he was in the hospital, his stomach had stitches on it and Bulma was yelling at Vegeta. Something about active grenades disguised as food._

_Reality_

Goku never really understood that. He looked up grenade on the internet and found out what they were. But what did an explosive have to do with food?

"Vegeta, tell me what you were doing!" Goku ordered.

"Why should I?" Vegeta said, smirking.

"Because according to Al, I OUTRANK you!" Goku replied.

Vegeta grumbled. "I'm still not telling you."

Goku just teleported to Al's office to tell him about the missing card. But Al wasn't there. "Where's Al?" he said aloud.

At Pizza Hut, all the supervisors and Al were pigging down on millions of pizzas. The cashier was just staring, open mouth, as the boxes emptying by the dozens in a single minute. To keep the customers satisfied, the cooks had to make pizzas non-stop. For the Research Facility employees and boss wouldn't leave until they had exactly one million pizzas eaten…EACH!

Vegeta went to the security room to check on everything. Every dinosaur in the cameras was running around with shaving cream that looked like foam surrounding their mouths. The Gumbo Raptor was walking around, looking at all the other dinosaurs.

Goku went around the building, but he couldn't find anyone.

Al drove back to his company, completely full. He drove by the building, his eyes widened with rage. He was growling slightly, and he was more angry then anything known to the world's scientists.

"SON GOKU!"

For on the side of the white building, in huge black painted letters was: **_SON GOKU WAS HERE_**. But unknown to any employee, it was in Vegeta's writing.

"I didn't do it!" Goku said to the Al in the boss office.

"And the writing on the building disagrees," Al said back. "I should just fire you on the spot." Goku gulped. "And I will!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"If you're done screaming, then hand over your security card," Al said.

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Well thing is……it was stolen," Goku explained.

Al snorted in disbelief. "How true," Al said, in a way that suggested disbelief. "So I'll just let you go back to your job and pretend this never happened."

"Really?"

"NO!" Al roared. "EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE FIRED, YOU'RE GOING TO SCRUB THOSE WORDS OFF THE SIDE OF THE BUILDING! I DON'T CARE HOW, JUST DO IT! AND THEN I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR THIS BUILDING AGAIN!"

Goku sighed and left the room. But Vegeta watched in the camera room. 'Finally, I don't have to work with Kakarott anymore,' he thought before leaving.

**Cir: NEXT!**

**Cell: (Sits in chair)**

**Cir: What the heck are you doing here?**

**Cell: Applying.**

**Cir: Okay. Then why do you want to be Goku's replacement when he's sick?**

**Cell: Because unless I find something to do, I'll probably try something evil. And I have this metal police ring thingy around my ankle, so if I think evil, BAM! Ten thousand kilowatts.**

**Cir: I'll call you to let you know. NEXT!**

**Vegeta: The chapter's over.**

**Cir: Oh! Well, as you can see, I'm still trying to find someone. But I can't decide. So until chapter 15, I'm bringing a poll for who my backup assistant should be, because Goku doesn't seem any better.**

**Gohan – 0 votes**

**Vegeta – 0votes**

**Trunks – 0 votes**

**Cell – 0 votes**

**Bardock – 0 votes**

**King Kai – 0 votes**

**Chi-Chi – 0 votes**

**That's them. If you can, include a vote for one of these guys in a review.**

**ps:(fee) i am making a new story, check it out once i write it! itz a little humor, not as much as this crackpot, but-**

**Cir: Hey!**

**Fee: shut it. anyhoo, ch-ch-check it out (5 extra votes to whoever can guess who that'z by, and i hate the artist)**


	12. Holes in the Building

**Just so you know, I've changed some of the previous chapters. So go look back.**

**Anyway, here's the current poll. Oh, and Renee-easterling** **got my sister's question right, so Renee-easterling gets 5 _extra _votes.**

**Gohan – 0 votes**

**Vegeta – 6 votes**

**Trunks – 0 votes**

**Cell – 0 votes**

**Bardock – 0 votes**

**King Kai – 0 votes**

**Chi-Chi – 0 votes**

**And I say my name's Cir, but that's my Elvin name according to an unofficial but really accurate website. It's pronounced "Seer." Cirdan, the full name, is "Seer-din."**

**Now, for the story!**

Chapter Thirteen: Holes in the Building

Because of Goku's stolen security card, every employee was to be inspected. Vegeta hid the security card in his hair before it was his turn. The searchers searched him, but they didn't search his hair. All they found were $20 bills, a pen and a muskrat (don't ask).

But, Goku had to get the graffiti off of the building. Each letter was three stories high! "How am I going to get this off without flying and freaking everyone out?" he asked himself. "And how'll I get it off in the first place?"

Vegeta was called so he went to Carrod's office. Carrod was sitting at his deck. Vegeta sat down.

"Vegita-"

"VEGETA!"

"As I was saying, Goku was your partner."

"Don't remind me Carrotface."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Vegeta replied innocently.

Carrod raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, Goku had two strikes and you have one. So, I have been ordered to…" Vegeta saw Carrod's eye twitch. Vegeta KNEW he'd like what he was about to hear. "…GIVE you those strikes."

"YES!" Vegeta said, throwing his hands in the air. "I KNEW treachery would pay off!" Vegeta realized he yelled that to Carrod. He got ready to fly out the window.

"What did you say?" Carrod asked. "I was too busy trying on these sound-blocking earmuffs."

Vegeta sighed. "I said: yes! That is perfect!"

Goku was still trying to find a way to get the letters off. Or so it would seem. He was standing there for two hours, staring at the letters. To a normal person, it would seem like he was thinking of a way to get the letters off. But a mind reader would know he was trying to find a way to break the news to his wife.

'Full explanation? No, that stands no chance. Write her an e-mail? No, she'd still get me in trouble. Maybe…Yes, that will work…for now…'

After finding a way, he concentrated on getting it off. He couldn't blow it off, that would blow the building up. "I got it!" Goku teleported.

In Capsule Corp., Goku appeared in the kitchen where Bulma was. "Hey Bulma, could I borrow your power hose?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's in the back," she said. "Why?"

"Uh…work!" He quickly ran out the back before she could ask anything else.

The hose was really short, so he wouldn't be able to drag it halfway across town. "Bulma! Could I borrow your matter transporter?"

"Beside you. Why?"

"Uh…work!" He set up the teleporter to the front of the research facility, and dragged the hose through it. Then he got ready to hit the letters. To get twelve stories, he'd need full power.

Vegeta went to the Gumbo raptor. "Look guys, the saiyan's here," Centren said.

Vegeta froze. "Tell me how you know what I am!" Vegeta demanded.

"It was easy," Righter said. "The powers, the weird hair, the senses-"

"And don't forget the yelling 'I am Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans!' when you threw the guy in the closet," Lefty said.

"Oh yeah, that too," Righter said.

"Just don't tell anyone, or else everyone will know I'm an alien!"

"Alien?" Lefty said. "We just thought you were a strange race! That was gold!"

Vegeta growled. He just told a blabbermouth his greatest secret! "Just don't tell."

Centren smiled. "We won't tell, IF, you don't tell anyone OUR secret."

"So now I guess we're even," Vegeta said.

"Pretty much," Lefty said.

Goku was power washing the entire building with it at full power. He washed the wall, the windows, and, well, that's all there was.

Al sat at his deck when he heard a cracking noise. The next thing he knew, water was pouring in.

Goku stopped the hose when the building was clean. Then he actually _looked _at the building. "Uh-oh." The hose had so much power, that it broke every window on that side. Every room with a window had been flooded. Even some of the walls had holes in them, and those rooms were also flooded. The holes were still cracking and some brick fell to the ground. Goku pulled the collar of his training outfit (he _has _been wearing that the entire story) in the way you would if you were in trouble.

"GOKU!"

"He's definitely in trouble," Vegeta said from a hole in the wall as he rung out his hair. And of course, every part of him was soaked.

Goku teleported to the elevator then went into Al's office. Al, too, was soaked from head to toe. "You know that you have soaked the entire facility, right?"

"Only _after _I did it…" Goku said.

"Well, you are going to be cleaning this place COMPLETELY! And just so your ass knows, I'm never employing you OR anyone related to you!" Al told him.

Goku, once again, left Al's office. He would just get one of Bulma's untested inventions to clean it. But first, the explaining to Chi-Chi.

**Chapter thirteen is done!**

**Goku: I think I'd know how powerful that hose would be!**

**Cir: Be quiet. Anyway, I'm making another question that gets five extra votes. If a car travels to a place at 50 kilometres, then goes back at 65 miles, what is the difference in kilometres?**

**Review!**


	13. Floor Faller and Time Traveler

**Another chapter at last! Sorry about the wait, I was caught up in my other stories. The poll remains at the last chapter. In one chapter, Vegeta might win. Votes are still acceptable until chapter fourteen is posted.**

**Goku: Please don't make it Vegeta please don't make it Vegeta please don't make it Vegeta please don't make it Vegeta please…**

**Cir: He may go on for a while.**

Chapter Thirteen: Floor Faller and Time Traveler

Goku swabbed the floor with a mop. It was hard, however, to get water _out _of a carpet with a mop, which is used to wet things.

He ripped the carpet off the floor and threw it out the window to replace it. Meanwhile, on the streets, it was complete havoc as people ran around screaming as wet carpets slammed against the ground. "I better destroy the carpets so they don't cause chaos," Goku said as he began shooting at the carpets which caused more chaos.

Vegeta was at a window on the tenth floor laughing and watching Goku. He heard a crack below him. The floors were wood, and wood becomes droopy when wet, so…

He fell down to the ninth floor. Then the eighth. Then the seventh… "AAAAAHHHHH-OOF! Ow…(CRACK!) AAAAAHHHHH-OOF! My spine…(CRACK!) AAAAAHHHHHH-OOF! Man this hurts…(CRACK!) AAAAAHHHHHH-OOF! How many floors does this have? (CRACK!) AAAAHHHHH……"

Eventually, Vegeta finished falling in sub-basement 82. And his back and butt were in great pain. Vegeta took the elevator back up to the tenth floor. Why he didn't fly, we don't know.

Goku threw the carpets out the window on every floor. The first floor was okay, but floor fourteen was absolute havos (havoc and chaos combined).

He then went to buy new carpets. "That'll be 70 000 000 dollars and 82 cents," the clerk at the rug store said.

"WHAT!" Goku yelled. "I mean, okay, I'll be one second." In truth, it took two and a half years salary at Burger King before he came back (but he did have to get the queen's help to get most of it). "Alright, I'll buy it now."

"Uh, that clerk died eight months ago," the new clerk said.

"Well I still want twelve tons of rugs."

"We haven't sold rug in over a year, we're now a doorstop shop."

"Awww……"

He went on somewhere else and bought the rugs. Then he borrowed Bulma's untested time machine to try to go back. Goku opened the door to see the universe about to form. "Too far." He went to a time when everything had cars flying and tall buildings. "Too far."

He closed the door as Goten walked by.

Goku arrived in a time when everything was a barren wasteland and fire was everywhere. "Uh, is this the past or the future?" he asked out loud.

"Future," said a passing led pipe.

"Okay," he said as he closed it again. Goku arrived in the dinosaur time before he said, "Did that pipe just talk?"

Vegeta was celebrating. He hadn't seen Goku in two and a half years. "I hope he's been mauled by a bear and is lying in some ditch far in a barren wilderness away from civilization with vultures pecking at his rotting corpse!" Vegeta said to himself.

But when Goku was back having dinner with the led pipe, he realized he was hitting in random numbers, not his time. He hit the numbers and found himself with all the rugs back in (Truck drives over where I say number).

Vegeta disappeared and appeared back in (**Cir: Stupid truck…)**. "Hi Vegeta," Goku said.

"So much for my hope…" Vegeta whispered.

Goku replaced all of the rugs and put the sign "Terrible Shower" on the time machine so no one would go in. Carrod walked to it. "Terrible shower! If I point out the health violations, I may get a promotion from that idiot Vegeta!" he said.

"That 'idiot Vegeta' is standing behind you," Vegeta said.

Carrod ran in and the time machine disappeared. "We won't see him for a while," he said to Goku, or, at least Goku heard him, because he forgot he was there.

**Finished at last!**

**Goku: At last? It was only two pages! Oh, wait…Please not Vegeta please not Vegeta-**

**Cir: Want some pudding?**

**Goku: Uh…Fine. (Eats pudding, falls off chair unconscience)**

**Cir: That'll shut him up. Oh, and as for my question in the last chapter: I have no clue what the answer is so don't bother answering it.**

**Review! I said review! Come on, you know you want to…**


	14. Big Mistake! Part I

**I'm almost at the end of the story. I hope to make three more chapters in it.**

**Goku: Ok! Now for the story!**

**Cir: Nice try. I haven't forgotten who your new partner is!**

**Goku: Gulp.**

**Cir: Come here Trunks!**

**Trunks: (Walks in, gives Cir envelope and leaves)**

**Cir: VEGETA WINS!**

**Vegeta: (Grumbles)**

Chapter Fourteen: Big Mistake! (Part I)

Vegeta decided to get Goku in more trouble. He got the power hose to the side of the building that night. Goku was in it placing the carpets. He aimed the hose at the building; he was planning to write Goku's name in huge letters and make it seem like revenge for firing him.

Vegeta aimed the hose when the time machine crashed beside him. Vegeta threw the hose in the teleporter and pushed it in a bush just as Carrod stepped out.

"Hi Carrotface," Vegeta said innocently.

Carrod raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing at this time of night?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "It's not that late."

"It's one am!"

Goku finished the sixth floor carpetting. 'At this rate, I'll be done in no time!' Or so he thought! Well, he did actually think it, it's in 's, but you know what I mean. Right?

He teleported to the next floor, and landed right in a T-rex's stomach. "Ow, hot, _hot HOT!_" Not having time to teleport, and his boots eaten by acid, Goku jumped out, "the way"!

"It's that late?" Vegeta said.

"You have three watches on each hand," Carrod said.

"I do?" Vegeta asked, his voice a bit more nervous. Carrod pointed and Vegeta saw he did have three watches on each hand. "Oh."

Goku came out the dinosaur's mouth. Bet'cha expected the ass, didn't you?

He went to the offices and put down the carpets. He liftted up a desk to do below it and everything fell off it and shattered.

"Oops," he said. Goku picked some up to put it them back together and accidentally shattered them. In the end, he got a vaccuum and sucked up the pieces.

When Carrod finally left, Vegeta pulled up the teleporter and grabbed the hose. He put it on full power and aimed it at the building; Vegeta sprayed it. He wrote "G" in a huge letter. Then "O", then "K". Halfway through the "U", Vegeta broke through floor 3. The monster in it approached the opening and roared. Vegeta stopped spraying and Goku stopped placing rugs.

The monster ran and jumped out of the opening. It roared again then ran and broke through the door of the first floor. It began destroying the desk and smashed through the other wall.

The building became very unstable and the monster Ran down the road, roaring at the sky.

**Vegeta: That thing escaped?**

**Cir: Yep.**

**Vegeta: That ugly, hidious, freak?**

**Monster: (Growls right behind Vegeta)**

**Vegeta: (Runs away being chased by monster)**

**Goku: Hope that keeps him busy.**

**Cir: Away, review now, I take anonymous reviews!**


	15. Big Mistake! Part II

**Are you ready for this chapter?**

**Goku and Vegeta: NO!**

**Cir: Too bad! I'm posting it anyway! I hope all of you reviewers have enjoyed the story, 'cause this is the last chapter!**

**Goku: Second last.**

**Cir: Whatever. It's still near the end. In fact, I've planned _everything _out.**

**Vegeta: Really?**

**Cir: Basically the main ideas of the chapters.**

**Vegeta: Typical.**

CHAPTER UPDATED MARCH 9 2008

Chapter Fifteen: Big Mistake! (Part II)

Goku and Vegeta stared at what just happened. The building wobbled, and Goku went to the supports. After fifteen1/2 seconds, he came out. "How'd you stabalize it?" Vegeta asked him.

"Wet carpets," Goku replied.

Vegeta stared at him. "I don't want to know," he said as Goku opened his mouth.

They flew after the monster which they saw raiding the meat section of the food store. How they could see it, I don't know.

They landed at the doors and went it. The monster was eating everything in the aile, whether food or shelf. Vegeta blasted it, but all that appeared to do was make it hit him with a few of the whips it the crotch, causing the Saiyan severe discomfort. It then roundhouse kicked him in the ribs which made Vegeta get launched halfway across the store into the peanut butter. Vegeta began screaming.

"What's the matter, are you alergic?" Goku asked.

"No... jar shards... impale... punctured organs..." Vegeta began to pull the jar shards out.

"Oh grow up."

The monster leaped across the store at them. Goku ducked and it went over his head, also into the peanut butter before screaming. "I feel your pain," Vegeta said, patting it sympathetically on the shoulder. Goku rolled his eyes at this, and when _Goku _of all people does that you know you're pathetic.

The monster lashed out and hit Vegeta, sending him high into the air. He fell in the ice cream. The monster stalked over and picked up Vegeta, threw him in a large fridge, went down the road, broke into a lock store, charged back in, and locked the fridge shut. Goku kicked its butt. The monster turned around, grabbed and throw him in the frozen food store room and barricade it with the fridge it threw Vegeta in.

Vegeta broke out, and Goku burst through the door, which hit the fridge over onto Vegeta. Vegeta pushed it up which hit Goku back. Goku charged out of it, knocking the fridge down and trampling Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed Goku's foot and tripped him before picking up the fridge and smashing it on his face repeatedly. "Whoops, I thought you were the monster," Vegeta said with a large grin on his face.

"I see 10 of nothing," Goku explained in a dazed tone before Vegeta hit him again. Goku got up and he ran to where the monster was, to find it already halfway across town.

"Great job Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled. "You let it escape!"

"_Me!_ You- You- I was hit so hard I don't even remember what you did!"Goku yelled back.

"Gee, great counter point, I'm surprised you never became a lawyer..."

"Actually I did once but they fired me for beating up the other lawyer."

Vegeta stared at Goku for a moment before turning and walking away. After searching for about 15 seconds they learned that the monster was very far away, and when they found it, Goku and Vegeta blasted it together.

The next thing they knew, they were face flat in a building.

Goku spat out some pebbles. "We need to get a strategy to use on this thing."

"For once in your life, you have a good idea, Kakarott."

Goku sighed, shaking his head. "Vegeta, we've known each other a long time, and yet after kicking your ass to Russia and back repeatedly you still haven't learned that I am the stronger of us two." Vegeta grabbed a large chunk of concrete and smashed it into Goku's face, shattering the stone.

"Yes, but I take whatever shot I can."

Goku glared at him. Then the monster hit them farther into the building. Then it hit them out the other side of it. Goku found a lasso on the ground. He flew aound behind the monster and roped all the whips together. "Yeeehaaa!"

Vegeta hit his forehead and shook his head. He then got an idea and grabbed a video camera and began recording. "This is going right up on Youtube after I edit..." He laughed at the mental image of what it would look like.

Goku lifted it into the air with the lasso. The monster struggled, but its arms coundn't reach Goku. When he brought it close to the building, it kicked him off. When he went flying, Goku had pulled the lasso off. The monster got ready to catch him in its mouth when the Gumbo raptor tackled it.

"YOU! How the hell you get out?" Vegeta demanded.

"Elevator," Lefty answered.

"Sometimes when everybody's gone, we go to other floors," Centren said.

"But you're bigger... I don't think I want to know."

"It will scar you for life," Centren explained.

The monster tackled them back and Goku landed beside Vegeta. "Leave this to us," Righter said.

12.8 seconds later, the monster lay on the ground, unconscious yet still twitching. Lefty poked it with a stick.

"Go fish," Goku said to Vegeta, who were playing cards.

**Vegeta: Go Fish! I _HATE_ Go Fish!**

**Cir: Well too bad. Because this chapter's done.**

**Vegeta: No it isn't! Uh... _And just then, Vegeta told Kakarott, "I HATE YOU AND GO FISH!"_**

**Goku: Hey! Will you stop saying you hate me! I got the picture three years ago!**

**Cir: Nice try Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: Oh crap.**

**Goku: I'm going to end this chapter whether he likes it or not.**

**Cir: Wha-**

**CHAPTER ENDED**


	16. The Moon & End Credits

**The Strange Job is coming to an end. This is the last chapter. But don't be disappointed if you like it. Once Ireach twenty-five reviews, I'll tell a little secret… **

**Goku: Twenty-five? **

**Cir: Yes, twenty-five. **

**Vegeta: How long do you think that will take? **

**Cir: Well, stories usually get more reviews when they've finished. So my reviews, I need 11 more reviews. Each of the 11 has to be a separate reviewer, but you can review as many times as you want, it just will only count for one. **

**Goku: Oh. **

**Chapter Sixteen: The Moon & End Credits **

Vegeta was watching T.V. in his house. The channel fourteen news came on.

"In new news, there has been a robbery at the grocery store. The two top suspects are Goku Son and Vegeta Ouji."

Vegeta looked at the T.V.

"Their fingerprints were found all over the place. If you have any information leading to their capture, contact 5-894-465-0000. And since it is the most interesting news there is, more interesting then the hurricane warning, we'll repeat it all year."

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled. "I'll be on the moon for the next year. Oh, and I've disabled channel fourteen all through the neighbourhood. And there's no way to turn it back on!"

"What?" she yelled back. "Channel what-teen?"

"Four-teen!"

"But everything I watch is on that channel!"

"Do I sound like I care!"

"No! But-" Vegeta left before she continued.

Vegeta went over the town and blasted every "WANTED" poster he saw. Even some of that guy who ate people's mail and that guy who ran through the city naked ever Sunday at 2:00. Everybody was surprised no one caught him, but the police usually played Poker at the time and day. And yet they never knew about it.

After that, he flew to the moon to find Goku already there. "Seen the news?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded. "And I'm not going to look or listen to you or else I may go crazy in this next year. So I'm drawing a chalk line around the planet. You stay on your side, I stay on mine."

Goku nodded and went to the moon people amusement park that was only on his side.

**And the end of the story has come. **

**Vegeta: That's my last name? **

**Cir: From what my anonymous sources (coughFeenuxcough) say, that's it. **

**Goku: It's over? **

**Cir: Yep. But my secret is (censored until reach 11)! **

**Homer: Doh! **

**Cir: Where'd you come from? **

**Homer: Well, when a mom meets a dad… **

**Cir: ANYway, there's only one thing left to do in this story………CREDITS EPILOGUE PHOTO MONTAUGE! **

**Writer: **

Unimportant 'Cirdan' Who Cares

_Goku got another job at the fast food shop. _

_(Photo of Goku making a Burger) _

_He was fired after three food poisonings. _

**Assistant Writers: **

Unimportant 'Feenux' Unimportant

Goku Son

Vegeta…Ouji?

_Vegeta made a show about his life on Pay per View. _

_(Photo of Vegeta behind a camera) _

_It was cancelled for being too "Sci-fi" before the director got to the second line of the script. _

**Characters: **

Goku Son as Goku

Vegeta Ouji as Vegeta

Eric Vamdubalù as Carrod

_Carrod continued his job for many years. _

_(Photo of Carrod getting pooped on by dinosaur) _

Doug Horco as Al Gilliston XXVII

Bulma Briefs as Bulma

Chichi Son as Chichi

_Al set the record for the world's longest moustache. _

_(Photo of Al with three metre long moustache) _

_He moved to Australia to get rid of the attention. _

Eric Vamdubalù as voice of Lefty

Paul Vegtergontinueegenton as voice of Centren

Eric Vamdubalù also as voice of Righter

_The Gumbo Raptor broke the record for most eaten windows. _

_(Photo of drunken Lefty eating a window) _

_He was in lots of trouble from his brothers. _

_(Photo of Righter and Centren smashing all of Lefty's beer) _

Harold Fungi as Arnold Schwarsinadgoy

Goku Son as voice of Led Pipe

Dick Sameno as Rug store clerk 1

Doug Horco as Rug store clerk 2

_Arnold Schwarsinadgoy sued Vegeta twelve more times. _

_(Photo of him and Vegeta in court) _

**Animal Animation: **

Cirdan

Some made up guy

_Bulma and Chichi still had no clue what happened. _

_(Photo of Bulma doing something) _

_(Photo of Chichi doing something) _

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: **

Chap 1- 

satan'stoasterstrudel

SADChan

Vega Strife

Chap 2- 

emmfullness

Chap 3- 

emmfullness

Chap 4- 

Anonamis (Okay, that was me)

Son Bree

Chap 5- 

renee-easterling

Chap 6- 

None

Chap 7- 

Mpvssj5

Chap 8- 

None

Chap 9- 

TomTwins13

Chap 10- 

None

Chap 11- 

renee-easterling

Chap 12-

renee-easterling

Chap 13-

None

Chap 14- 

JERRY MON

rebellion764

Chap 15- 

Sabadabu

Chap 16-

Sab

All the readers who didn't review but still thought good of this

_Cirdan could not think of more epilogues. _

_(Photo of me at computer) _

**Employees in Author Notes: **

Vegeta Ouji

Goku Son

**Co-producer: **

Feenux

**Producer: **

Cirdan

**Inspiration of Story: **

DragonBall Z (Duh!)

**Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed! **

**That's it. **

**Vegeta: Why were there so many credits? **

**Cir: Do you see how many credits there are on T.V. and an video games? **

**Vegeta: Yes, but- **

**Cir: Well there's your answer. **

**Goku: What's the secret? **

**Cir: You heard it up there. (Points up) **

**Goku: Oh. **

**Cir: Review review review! And enjoy!**

**Oh, and by the way, just because the story's done doesn't mean I won't keep edting! Sab: It doesn't matter if there's a flaw. The secret's already been posted! So I'll say it here! A SEQUAL! I've already put a second story out.**

**Vegeta and Goku: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**


End file.
